


A perfect wedding

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [13]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: The great day arrives and Kelly and Evergray finally ger married before new adventures arrive.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(OC)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745





	A perfect wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: And yes, Kelly and Evergray got married before the new adventures and also before the Jorvik Stables Open House

The great day arrived for Kelly and Evergray. Few days later after they returned to Valedale once Kelly was found, their day arrived. The day when they were going to get married. The days before it were dedicated to organized the wedding-it would be a small wedding with few people-and now, it arrived. Kelly and her lover were still on bed, embracing each other. She was the first on waking up and when she saw her fiancée sleeping so calm, she couldn’t help but smiled. She stroked his face, making him smile on his lips, and then, he opened his eyes slowly when he felt her lips pressed against his.

“Morning, my dear…” Evergray whispered against her lips as he kissed her again 

“Morning…” she said with a purr “Ready for this day?”

“Of course, my love” he said hugging her “And I’m happy, really happy…”

“I…”

“Something wrong, Kelly?”

“No, it just I’m nervous…” she said with a sigh as her fingers tangled with his “I’m really happy of marrying you, but I can’t avoid be nervous”

“It’s alright, my dear” he said and then, he started to tickle her a bit, making her laugh before kissing her “Let’s go to have a bath before having a nice breakfast”

“That sounds great” she said waking up and taking his hand “C’mon, we have a lot to do, right?”

Evergray chuckled and followed her to the bathroom. Once there, they got naked between kisses. Kelly ran her fingers through the markings that scarred his skin. She started on his face, then, she want down to his neck, left shoulder, left arm and wrist, but also to his back, that had those markings too. She swallowed as she thought on using the powers she had of the Stars in order to help him, but he noticed that and with tender, he kissed her.

“Don’t waste your energy, my love” he murmured

“But I want to help you…”

“I know, but I don’t want you to faint after using all your energy” Evergray said stroking her face “Let’s have that bath before the water gets cold”

They spent near an hour and a half in the water, enjoying that tender moment together. They would be wife and husband in some hours, and that filled their hearts with so much joy and love. Kelly leaned her back against his chest, feeling his hands stroking her skin. “If we only could spent all the day like this…” she murmured

“But we have things to do, like getting married” he chuckled as he kissed her cheek

“Mrs. and Mr. Nightborn” she said with a giggle “Sounds great, doesn’t it?”

Evergray nodded as he kissed her neck. In that moment, Sneatcha, who entered in the bathroom cause the door wasn’t full closed, jumped on one of the edges of the bathtub and when she jumped onto the bathtub taps, she opened it and cold water was now falling on Evergray.

“What the heck?!” he said closing the tap “You sneaky fox!”

Kelly couldn’t help but laughed as Sneatcha ran away from the bathroom. Evergray sighed and hugged his fiancée, and few minutes later, they got out of the bathtub in order to have breakfast. Once they got dried and dressed, they went to prepare their breakfast just after giving food to their pets.

“Next time we should close the door of the bathroom” Evergray said once they were having the breakfast

“Specially if we have not one but four sneaky foxes and two sneaky cats”

They finished their breakfast just in time, cause when they were washing their dishes, someone knocked at the main door. Kelly went to open and then, she had her Soul Sisters hugging her, with Siobhan laughing behind them.

“Okay, okay, I know you’re happy but I need breath”

“We want the bride to arrive safe at her wedding, don’t we?” Lisa said with a giggle

“I can’t believe that one of our Sisters is going to marry” Anne said smiling “We’re very happy”

“Well, I couldn’t believe it at first but here we are” Kelly said

“We should check one more time the preparations” Linda said “Decorations, guests…”

“It’s going to be a small wedding, Linda, with not many guests” 

“I know but since you’re our friend and our Soul Sister, we want to make this day your most special day” Linda added

“Let’s check that later” Siobhan said “First things first. Alex, Lisa, you will take Evergray with Avalon”

“Why?” the former druid asked approaching them

“Wedding rules” the red haired druid said “The groom can’t see the bride on her wedding dress before the wedding.”

“But…”

“But nothing. You have also to try your wedding robes. Maverick is waiting for you at Avalon’s house”

Evergray sighed and after putting his boots and coat on, he took his walking stick and followed Lisa and Alex as Siobhan, Linda and Anne followed Kelly to her room. The red haired druid told her to undress while she opened the box she brought with her “Here it is. Try on”

It was a simple but beautiful white dress with Celt knots on the edges of the skirt and of the sleeves. The dress had also a white cape without hood, with golden ribbons to make a knot once she had it over her shoulders. Kelly hugged Siobhan, tears of happiness on her eyes before putting the dress on her and then, the cape.

“It’s perfect” Siobhan said after making her turn around to see how the dress fitted her “It’s just perfect”

“You look like a Celt queen” Anne said

“And she will look more royal with this”

Siobhan put a silver tiara on Kelly’s head, and then, she let her to put a pair of white shoes that completed all the wedding set “Now you really like a real Celt queen” the red haired druid said with a smile

“Oh, thank you Siobhan” Kelly said as she looked at the mirror, her fingers playing with the engage ring she had on her necklace “Siobhan, are you and Maverick…?”

“Married? Not yet” she said with a chuckle “We are engaged, but we didn’t decided the date to get married. But today’s your wedding, not mine”

“Evergray will be in shock once he sees you” Linda said

Meanwhile, Evergray was trying his wedding suit. It was a gray druid style wedding suit, and while he was trying it, he could hear his brother mumbling at himself “C’mon, Avalon, don’t mumble like that”

“I still think that this isn’t a good idea…But you had a point when you made me remember Elizabeth’s words” Avalon said with a sigh “Maybe we don’t get along very well, but for this day, we’ll put that away. You and Kelly deserve to be happy”

Evergray smiled as Maverick finished checking the wedding suit before letting him to see himself at the mirror. “Whoa, I look like if I wasn’t myself” he said and Maverick laughed while he gave him his walking stick. Evergray sighed as he kept looking at his reflection on the mirror before taking a big breath. “Alright, let’s do this”

An hour later, Evergray arrived at Doyle’s Abbey with Maverick and Avalon. The path from the entrance to the shrine was decorated by white wild roses and white candles. White and golden simple ribbons decorated the shrine with the roses. At the Abbey were the Soul Riders, Conrad, Mrs. Holdsworth, Rhiannon and Rania. The horses were also there, with white roses decorating their manes. Evergray walked to the shrine, leaning on his walking stick. The former druid spotted Ydris a bit away from the others guests, trying to hide his little pain. Luciana, who was near Evergray, tried to convince Ydris to be at her side, but the magician refused, blushing a bit.

“What’s wrong with him?” Evergray asked to Luciana 

“Let’s say that our last date ended a bit rough” Luciana said with a giggle

Then, the guests kept silence when they heard Lisa playing her guitar. The sound of hooves against the stone path made them to turn their heads to the entrance. Mounting on Moonlight, Kelly made her entrance slowly, grabbing a bouquet of white roses decorated with white and golden ribbons. Her hair was collected into a small bun, and the tiara, with the jewels and the wedding suit made Evergray to think that she was a goddess. The Irish Cob mare stopped and Conrad helped the bride to dismount and then, Kelly approached the shrine, stopping next to Evergray, who smiled at her.

“You look beautiful, my dear” he whispered

“And you look handsome, my love” she whispered

Avalon cleared his throat, calling the attention of everyone.

“My dear friends, today we’re here to witness the union of these two souls that they found love and joy between them. Life sometimes can be cruel, like destiny, and can be full of distrust and betrayal, but also, life and destiny can be kind and full of good things” Avalon said “These two souls found in the other what their hearts needed, and that is something that we should see with happiness, because we can’t interject between two people that were destined to be together” those words made Siobhan and Maverick smile as they witnessed the wedding “They’ve passed through a lot of things. They suffered, they bleed, they cried, but also they laughed, they enjoyed the good things of love and life, and now all of us can see how deep and strong is their love” he smiled a bit as he indicated Evergray and Kelly that was their turn.

“Kelly, my love, my precious jewel” Evergray started taking her left hand and sliding a golden ring on her finger “Maybe this disease takes my strength away, but it isn’t going to make me to stop being at your side. I promise to protect you, to fight at your side, to laugh with you, to comfort you, and to love you with all my heart, since today till I give my last breath”

“Evergray, my dearest one and my lovely rebellious druid” she said as she took his left hand in order to slide the other golden ring of his finger “I will be with you in order to help you against your disease, I’ll stay at your side. I promise to protect you, to fight at your side, to laugh with you, to comfort you, and to love you with all my heart, since today till I give my last breath”

“Please Aideen, our beloved goddess, bless this union with your love and joy” Avalon said and then, a light illuminated the couple before disappear, followed by a soft giggle as ethereal golden and white lights formed ribbons around their hands before dissapear “Aideen has spoken and has given her blessing to these lovers. By the power vested on me, I now pronounce you married” the ever hooded druid said with a smile “You can kiss the…”

But before he could finish, Kelly was now with her arms around Evergray’s neck in order to kiss him, taking him by surprise. The former druid hugged her as they shared their first kiss as wife and husband, accompanied by the cheers and applauses of the guests. Once they broke their kiss, Kelly threw her bouquet that landed on Siobhan’s hands, making Maverick laugh “It seems that they want to see another wedding” Maverick said hugging her

“Oh, c’mon” Siobhan laughed as well 

Evergray took Kelly’s hand with his free hand as his other hand was on his walking stick, and together, they walked into the crowd that was now ready to hug them and to congratule them for their wedding. As Evergray talked with Conrad and Rhiannon, Luciana went quickly to hug the bride with a giggle.

“I can’t believe my best friend is now married!” she said with another giggle as she pointed at Ydris “I hope you don’t mind that I came with him”

“Well, if he’s happy with you and if he promised not to ruin anything…”

“You offend me, my dove” Ydris said bowing a bit in respect “Well, maybe this moment is the one to start again. I know that I hurt you a lot, and you don’t trust me, but…”

“You want a second chance” Kelly said and Ydris nodded “I can’t forgive you yet, but I believe on second chances…Well, mostly. I hope you’re speaking seriously, cause you are dating someone who can punish you until you beg to stop” she said pointing at Luciana and her friend giggled “But if you dare to threat us or this world again, I will be the one who will blow you into pieces without mercy, understood?”

Ydris nodded as he swallowed at her last words before returning to his spot when Luciana whispered something to his ear and made him blush madly. Kelly sighed and shook her head before heading to speak with her friends. Evergray was also talking with the few Keepers he really trusted and with his brother, who looked a bit worried.

“Avalon, you should smile more” Mrs. Holdsworth said “Your brother is now married and we all should be happy, including you”

“She’s right, my friend” Conrad added as he patted Evergray’s shoulder so hard that the former druid had to keep his balance with his walking stick “Congratulations, Evergray. I can’t believe you finally decided to settle your head”

“Me neither, but since I’m with Kelly, I’ve seen that it was the time to put my life in order”

“When I met her at the first day, she was all alone, trying to hid how broken she was” Mrs. Holdsworth “And now, looking at her, I can’t see that little broken girl that once arrived at Jorvik for the first time”

“May you and Kelly enjoy this new life as a married couple” Rhiannon said with a smile

Evergray nodded and then, he greeted his wife with a tender kiss “Enjoying this beautiful day?” he said.

“Of course, my love” she giggled as her fingers tangled with his “Everything is going well…But I feel that…”

“We know, my dear child” Mrs. Holdsworth said with a sad smile “But don’t be sad, Kelly. Maybe Elizabeth isn’t here, but I’m sure that she would be very proud of both of you”

“I know, but it feels strange not seeing her…” Kelly said before shaking her head and smiling when she heard Lisa playing her guitar again “Wait, that is…?”

“An Irish song” Siobhan said “C’mon, at least you should have a small dance with your friends before going to your honeymoon”

Kelly looked at Evergray and without any words, she took him to the center of the crowd and started to dance that Irish song. Her husband tried to follow her rhythm as they danced, trying not to trip with his walking stick. Claps accompanied the music together with the joy of the guests. In the past, they were alone. He was exiled alone after losing the trust of the Keepers and of his own brother. She was running away from a broken life after that terrible incident, but right now, in that moment, they left those things on the past. In that moment, both wife and husband were enjoying their new life now that they were married, and they wouldn’t let those past things flourish again. 

After two songs, both lovers decided to stop dancing. It was getting colder and since they wanted to arrive at night at their honeymoon place, they decided to say goodbye to their friends, but first, they lighted a candle together and left it next to a white rose. Both smiled as they saw the little flame of the candle dance. It was their offering for Elizabeth. 

“Kelly” Avalon called her after few minutes “Please, take care of my brother and don’t let him to blow anything”

“Oh, c’mon, Avalon” Evergray groaned as he sighed “Could you trust in me just only a bit?”

“I will think on that, but I was speaking seriously” his brother said before smiling and returning to his spot

“Don’t worry, Evergray, I know you won’t blow anything” Kelly said squeezing his hand gently

“Here you are, love birds!” Rania said before Evergray could say anything “Ready for your honeymoon at Mistfall?”

“Mistfall?” Evergray asked as he looked at his wife

“Yeah, I thought it would be very nice staying there on our honeymoon since is a calm place with beautiful landscapes” Kelly said “Don’t tell me…”

“I like the idea, my love” he said “But I was thinking on…”

“Don’t think on that day, my dearest one” she said before looking at Rania “We’re ready. Well, we should change first our clothes”

“You can change once you’re there” Lisa said “There’s a car waiting for you with your luggage and a trailer waiting for Winterwhisper and Calanthe”

“We’ll make sure Moonlight arrives safe to Valedale” Rhiannon said “And Avalon will take care of your pets”

“Thank you” Kelly smiled and then, she looked at Evergray “Ready?”

“Of course, my love” he said smiling at her

Together, they entered the car was as Winterwhisper and Calanthe entered on their respective trailers. Now, new adventures awaited for them, now as wife and husband.


End file.
